Himmlisches Hogwarts
by Nachtschwalbe
Summary: AU. Nachdem sie als Kind ihre Eltern verliert, wird Hermine von Engeln adoptiert. Wie wird das ihre Zeit in Hogwarts und den Krieg verändern?
1. Chapter 1: Treffen

Himmlisches Hogwarts

AU. Nachdem sie als Kind ihre Eltern verliert, wird Hermine von Engeln adoptiert. Wie wird das ihre Zeit in Hogwarts und den Krieg verändern?

Kapitel 1: Treffen

Michael, Erzengel des Herrn, General der himmlischen Heerscharren, Krieger Gottes war zurzeit ein äußerst verwirrter Engel. Wie, in Vaters Namen, war es zu _dieser_ Situation gekommen?  
Oh, natürlich, so:  
Er war gestresst gewesen, seine Geduld strapaziert genug, das er ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hatte, schlichtweg alles und jeden niederzuschmettern. Also, hatte Michael sich gedacht, besser er machte sinnvollen Gebrauch von dieser Laune und lies seinen Zorn (Stress, was auch immer) auf jemanden – etwas – herniedergehen, der es verdient hatte, sodass er selbst nicht als der erste Engel mit einem Aneurysma in die Geschichte einging.  
Die ersten Dämonen auf der Erde zu finden, war einfach gewesen, in ein altes Gefäß schlüpfen (ja, gut, er hatte den Mann erst einmal wiederbeleben müssen, sollten sie ihn eben verklagen, es war für das größere Wohl, wirklich), auf die Erde herabgestiegen fand er sich auf einer, größtenteils verlassenen, Straße mit vier Dämonen außerhalb und drei menschlichen Seelen innerhalb eines buchstäblich zerschmetterten Autos wieder.  
Michael achtete nicht wirklich auf die Menschen, sie waren, nun, Menschen eben und konnten ohnehin nicht wirklich verstehen, was vor sich ging.  
Er schmetterte die Dämonen nieder.  
Er drehte sich um.  
Und damit fuhr die gesamte Situation zur Hölle. (Nein, in Vaters Namen, nicht buchstäblich!)  
Ein kleines Mädchen, um die vier, fünf Jahre alt, stand neben dem Auto (wie war sie da herausgekommen, das Auto war komplett zerschlagen und verzogen), nicht einen Kratzer am Körper – und dann sah er hin, sah richtig hin.  
Zauberin.  
Die menschliche Nachfahrin eines Nephilim.  
Es war tausende von Jahren her, das die Engel erstmals auf ihre Art aufmerksam geworden waren. Michael selbst hatte sich bereit gemacht, sie ebenfalls auszulöschen, aber Vater hatte sie irgendwie gemocht und den Engeln befohlen, sie in Ruhe zu lassen.  
Er war froh gewesen, des Abschlachtens müde.  
Und nun stand dieses Mädchen vor ihm, ein Buch fest umklammert und starrte ihn fasziniert an.  
„Engel!" Sie deutete auf seine Flügel.  
Nun, das war neu.  
Und interessant, interessant genug, das er vollkommen vergas, warum er eigentlich auf die Erde gekommen war, sein Stress vergessen.  
Er kniete vor ihr auf den Boden, trotzdem größer als das kleine Mädchen.  
„Mein Name ist Michael, Kleines. Erzengel des Herrn und Beschützer der Unschuldigen- " denn das war sie, waren alle kleinen Kinder- „und diese Männer waren Dämonen."  
Sie nickte mit kindlichem Ernst.  
"Ich bin Hermine. Vielen Dank das du uns gerettet hast. Die bösen Dämonen haben das Auto kaput gemacht", erklärte das Mädchen.  
Plötzlich verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht und sie wirbelte herum.  
„Mama! Papa!"  
Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie wieder am Auto, hilflos an den Türen rüttelnd.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus trat Michael neben sie, öffnete das Auto und zog ihre Eltern heraus. Im nächsten Moment wünschte er, er hätte es nicht getan, die beiden Menschen auf den vorderen Sitzen hatten offensichtlich den Großteil des Aufpralls abbekommen, die Körper waren verdreht und offensichtlich tot.  
Das Mädchen begann zu weinen, laute Schluchzer schüttelten den kleinen Körper, während Michael zurückhaltend die Masse braunen Haares tätschelte, die ihren Kopf umgab, ihn beinahe zu verschlucken schien.  
Die Überreste einer menschlichen Seele spüren, sah er auf, direkt in die Augen, der kürzlich verstorbenen Frau.  
„Pass auf mein kleines Mädchen auf", flüsterte sie, bevor sie in den Himmel aufstieg.  
Michael blickte zu dem immer noch schluchzenden Mädchen – Hermine.  
Er _sah_.  
Und er erinnerte sich, er gedachte dem Garten, wie er einmal gewesen war, vor den Uneinigkeiten, dem Schreien, dem Kämpfen.  
Er sah Hermines goldbraune Augen und ihr unschuldiges Lächeln und er erinnerte sich an Gabriel an sein lautes Gelächter.  
Er sah wie sie das Buch immer noch fest an sich drückte und er erinnerte sich an Raphael, die Nase immer in einem neuen Text vergraben.  
Er sah die Energie, die Kraft in ihr, in leuchtenden Wellen um sie herum und er erinnerte sich an Lucifer, Lucifer, bevor… Lucifer im Garten, hoch aufsteigend…  
Michael fasste einen Entschluss.  
Er war der General der himmlischen Heerscharren, der älteste der Erzengel, wie schwer konnte es schon sein, auf ein kleines Mädchen aufzupassen?  
Er war zuversichtlich, überzeugt dass er diese Aufgabe einfach würde bewältigen können.  
Michael wand sich an Raphael nur wenige Stunden später.

Raphael warf einen Blick auf den Menschen, der sich hinter seinem älteren Bruder versteckte und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
Das war keine gute Idee und sicherlich keine, an der er teilhaben wollte!  
Er warf einen Blick auf den entschlossenen Ausdruck in Michaels Gesicht und wusste, dass er verloren war.  
Raphael lernte schon bald, eine Ausnahme für die kleine Zauberin zu machen, für die Michael unbedingt sorgen musste. Er begann, sich ebenfalls um sie zu sorgen und er wusste, das weder er, noch sein Bruder die Zeit hatte, sich angemessen um das Mädchen zu kümmern, mit all den Pflichten, die sie hatten (und die sie bereits sträflich vernachlässigten, um Vaters willen!), also überzeugte er Michael, das es das Beste wäre, einen der Seraphen, die bereits auf der Erde stationiert waren, als zusätzlichen Babysitter abzukommandieren.  
Der Ausdruck auf Anaels Gesicht, als sie ihre neue, geheime Aufgabe erstmals sah…  
Raphael hatte gelernt, Hermine zu lieben, genauso wie sein älterer Bruder.

Anael dachte von sich selbst gerne als ein Engel mit Herz und Gefühlen, sie mochte die Menschen (und manchmal beneidete sie sie), aber sie war müde und ausgelaugt und nur noch einen kleinen Schritt davon entfernt, etwas wirklich, wirklich dummes zu tun (zum Beispiel, ihre Gnade herauszureißen und sich selbst als Fötus in den Körper einer unfruchtbaren Frau einzupflanzen, um als Mensch geboren zu werden – diese Kategorie von dumm. Und nein, sie hatte nicht schon alle Einzelheiten geplant…).  
Als also Michael persönlich kam, um ihr eine neue Aufgabe zuzuweisen, war sie andächtig und ehrfürchtig und furchtsam und schleppte ihren Körper dahin, wo Michael sie hin befohlen hatte (was merkwürdigerweise ein gemütliches Haus am Rand von London war).  
Am Ende des ersten Tages wusste sie nicht, ob sie Hermine liebte oder Kinder und die gesamte Menschheit hasste oder beides.  
Wie auch immer, Anael hatte wieder eine Aufgabe und einen Sinn.

Hermine hatte ihren fünften Geburtstag gefeiert, ihre Eltern verloren, war knapp einer Entführung durch Dämonen entgangen, war von drei Engeln adoptiert worden und hatte seltsame Kräfte in sich selbst entdeckt – alles innerhalb einer Woche.  
Sie war von ganz oben nach ganz unten gestürzt und dann wieder in den Himmel gehoben worden.  
Das konnte ein Kind schon ziemlich erschöpfen.  
Aber, entschied sie, sobald sie ein bisschen geschlafen hatte – so, eine Woche oder zwei – würde die Welt wieder gut aussehen.  
Hermine liebte ihre neue Familie jetzt schon.


	2. Chapter 2: Familienbande

Heyhey und wilkommen zu Kapitel 2!

Zuerst wollten ich allen danken, die ein Review zu Kapitel 1 dagelassen haben, vielen, vielen Dank, dieses Kapitel ist für euch.

Außerdem gab es einige Fragen und hier sind die Antworten dazu:

- Ja, diese Geschichte gibt es sowohl auf Deutsch, als auch auf Englisch. Inhalt ist derselbe, ich versuche neue Kapitel halbwegs gleichzeitig hochzuladen.  
(Die Englische Variante heißt „Heavenly Hogwarts" und hat dasselbe Titelbild.)

- In „Himmlisches Hogwarts" geht es um Hermine, ihre Familie, ihre Zeit in Hogwarts und den Kampf gegen Voldemort, nur das einige Charaktere aus Supernatural mitmischen.

- Ja, die Handlung von Supernatural wird auch noch abgedeckt werden und ja, es wird eine Fortsetzung geben. Zwei sogar.  
Im Prinzip läuft es so, der erste Teil ist „Himmlisches Hogwarts", mit etwa 10 Kapiteln.  
Danach gibt es einen Oneshot, über den ich nicht allzuviel sagen kann, ohne massiv zu spoilern, aber er wird sich auf Hermine, ihren (endgültigen) Freund und dessen Familie konzentrieren.  
Zuletzt kommt noch eine längere Geschichte, Titel ist „Zauberhafte Apokalypse", Fokus liegt auf der Apokalypse (Handlung von Supernatural) und Hermines Einfluss darauf. Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, wie lange diese Story wird, weil ich selbst noch keine Ahnung habe…

- Ja, ich habe schon entschieden, mit wem Hermine am Ende zusammen sein wird, werde es allerdings noch nicht verraten…  
Es ist aber auch (noch) nicht wirklich wichtig, weil Hermine ihn (ja, männlich und nein, weder Sam, noch Dean, noch irgendein Engel) erst im nächsten Teil (Oneshot) trifft und diese Serie sich vor allem um Hermine dreht und wie ihre veränderte Familiensituation sich auf die Geschichte(n) auswirkt.  
Es gibt keinerlei romantische Nebenhandlung, bis zu Hermines viertem Jahr und ihrem Treffen mit Viktor Krum, ihrem Freund für dieses Jahr.  
Für die Jahre fünf und sechs habe ich entschieden, euch entscheiden zu lassen. Umfrage findet ihr auf meinem Profil, bitte stimmt mit ab.

Das sollte dann soweit alles sein, wer noch Fragen hat, kann gerne eine Nachricht oder ein Review schreiben. Das folgende Kapitel ist recht kurz und das letzte vor Hogwarts. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Himmlisches Hogwarts

Kapitel 2: Familienbande

Hermine ist sechs Jahre alt und sie weiß genau, sie wird Schule lieben, schließlich gibt es so viel zu lernen und neue Leute zu treffen und all diese Bücher…  
Sie findet schnell heraus, das sie Schule zwar mag, aber von Rapahel unterrichtet zu werden ist viel interessanter, weil ihre Klasse mit dem Alphabet anfängt (ganz langsam!) und das kann sie schon perfekt und die Lehrer haben keine Ahnung von henochischen Zeichen und niemand hat irgendwelche Kräfte.  
Sie fängt an, vorauszulesen, bleibt während der Pausen im Klassenzimmer statt auf den Spielplatz zu stürmen und die anderen Kinder, die sie so unbedingt treffen wollte, sind gemein, gemein, gemein…  
Sie passt nicht wirklich dazu, aber Hermine sagt sich selbst, es ist in Ordnung, weil sie ohnehin nicht so dämlich sein will wie die anderen und all die dummen Spiele spielen will, die die Kinder so aufgeregt machen.  
Und sie weint nicht.  
Raphael konnte heute früher kommen und holt sie von der Schule ab. Hermine hüpft fröhlich neben ihm her und erzählt ihm über ein neues Buch, das sie in der Schulbibliothek (ihrem Lieblingsplatz abgesehen von Zuhause) gefunden hat und die Welt ist wundervoll.  
Die Beiden schlendern durch den Park, genießen die letzten warmen Tage und Raphael erzählt ihr von den sich verfärbenden Blättern und das er ihr heute Nachmittag einen Platz zeigen wird, wo die Herbstfarben einfach atemberaubend sind.  
Hermine strahlt und als die älteren Kinder angerannt kommen (manchmal holen sie sie auf dem Nachhauseweg ein, wo keine Lehrer sind, aber heute ist Raphael neben ihr), wirft Raphael ihnen einen angewiderten und verärgerten Blick zu, der die Kinder eingeschüchtert zurückweichen lässt und er grummelt über "glorifizierte Affen", die froh sein sollten, das Michael verboten hat, die Jungen zu vernichten. Hermine muss lachen (und sie weiß, dass sie dafür bezahlen wird, schon bald, aber im Moment kümmert es sie nicht) und Raphael schenkt ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln und erzählt ihr, dass sie so viel mehr ist, als diese haarlosen Affen.  
Sie merkt sich diesen Ausdruck und strahlt ihn an, weil ihr Leben mit den Engeln großartig ist und die bunten Blätter, die Raphael ihr zeigt sind einfach wunderschön.

Hermine ist sieben Jahre alt und das wird das erste Mal sein, das sie Frankreich besucht. Anael hat entschieden, ihr das Land zu zeigen, weil sie „so ein braves Mädchen" gewesen ist, die besten Noten in ihrem Jahr und weil Frankreich und die USA Anaels Lieblingsländer sind, seit Balthazar sie auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hat.  
Sie starten ihren Urlaub, eine Woche nach Beginn der Sommerferien, Michael hat Anael für eine „besondere Mission" abgestellt, damit sie die ganze Zeit bei Hermine sein kann, aber er und Raphael stoßen zu ihnen, sooft sie können.  
Den Anfang macht Le Havre, an der südlichen Küste (und Hermine verliebt sich sofort in das Meer und die Fischsuppe, die sie in einem gemütlichen kleinen Restaurant essen), dann besteigen sie ein Schiff, fahren die Seine hinunter, bis Paris. Sie bleiben eine Woche dort, zu Hermine großer Freude, denn die Stadt ist einfach wundervoll, auch wenn sie vom berühmten Louvre mehr erwartet hätte. Zuletzt transportiert Anael sie kreuz und quer durch Frankreich, um Orleans, Lyon, Toulouse und Marseille zu sehen.  
Hermine liebt den Urlaub, reisen per Engel ist so viel einfacher, als alles, womit die Menschen aufgekommen sind und sie hat so viel Spaß, neue Städte zu erkunden, Museen zu bestaunen, neues Essen auszuprobieren oder einfach nur durch die Straßen zu schlendern. Anael fängt sogar an, ihr Französisch beizubringen und Hermine ist fest entschlossen, bis nächstes Jahr genug zu lernen, um sich zumindest ein bisschen mit den Leuten zu unterhalten und vielleicht ausreichend für ein einfaches Buch das Jahr darauf.  
Anael lächelt sanft und verspricht ihr, das sie für die nächsten Ferien zurückkommen können und das ist genug, das Hermine für die nächsten Stunden euphorisch neben ihr her hüpft.

Hermine ist neun Jahre alt und Michael hat endlich angefangen, ihr die Grundlagen des Kämpfens beizubringen. Darauf hat sie sehnsüchtig gewartet, seit ihre engelhaften Eltern ihr erklärt haben, dass sie alle Krieger Gottes sind!  
Michael fängt langsam an, übt zuerst waffenlosen Nahkampf mit ihr („keine scharfen Klingen, bis du mindestens 15 bist!"), zeigt ihr wie sie henochische Zeichen als Schutzschild benutzen kann, aber vor allem erzählt er ihr Geschichten und erklärt die Mentalität, wie ein Krieger denkt.  
Er zeigt Hermine, wie sie ihre Stärken einsetzten und ihre Schwächen überkommen kann.  
Michael hilft ihr auch mit ihren Kräften, die sie jetzt besser unter Kontrolle hat, aber er kann nicht viel tun, weil seine Kräfte vollkommen anders sind, als ihre, erzählt aber von anderen Magienutzern, von einer Schule für die Kinder (Hogwarts, so ein seltsamer Name) und das sie geduldig sein soll, weil sie auch dort hingehen wird und dort alles lernen kann.  
Michael bringt ihr auch Schach bei, denn wenn seine Hermine eine Kriegerin sein wird, dann wird sie ein General sein, kein einfacher Fußsoldat.  
Zuerst ist Hermine von diesem neuen Spiel fasziniert, dann frustriert, sie ist es nicht gewohnt, zu verlieren und genau das tut sie hier, nicht imstande auch nur rein einziges Mal gegen Michael zu gewinnen (weil er älter ist und erfahrener und sie immer versucht, alle ihre Figuren zu beschützen). Aber er erklärt, langsam und geduldig und sie fängt an, sich wieder auf ihr tägliches Spiel zu freuen, obwohl sie immer noch verliert. Jedes einzelne Mal. (Und versucht immer noch, alle ihre Figuren zu beschützen.)  
Heute ist sind nur Michael und sie Zuhause und er erzählt ihr, dass sie, um stark und mächtig und eine echte Kriegerin zu werden, auch kämpfen muss, aber falls sie jemals in wirklicher Gefahr ist und es alleine nicht schafft, soll sie ihn rufen, weil er sie liebt und alles und jeden vernichten wird, der sie bedroht, genau wie Raphael und Anael.  
Sie fühlt sie warm und beschützt und sie strahlt und umarmt ihn mit aller Kraft.

Hermine ist heute 11 Jahre alt geworden und da ist ein besonderer Brief für sie in der Post.  
Michael hat ihr ja schon von der Schule, von Hogwarts erzählt, aber viel weiß er auch nicht, weil Engel und Magienutzer so gut wie nichts miteinander zu tun haben. (Weil Gott gesagt hat, das sie die Magienutzer in Ruhe lassen sollen und niemand nach dem Krieg noch Lust hatte, sich groß mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen…)  
Die kleine Familie hat entschieden, das die Magienutzer nicht von den Engeln wissen müssen (nicht das die meisten viel damit anfangen könnten, aber besser, es als Ass im Ärmel zu haben und nicht auf mögliche Komplikationen aufpassen zu müssen), genauso wie die anderen Engel nichts von Hermine wissen müssen (zumindest nicht bis Hermine ein bisschen älter und stärker ist).  
Die Lehrerin, die die Schule schickt um Hermine und ihren "Muggel"-Eltern alles zu erklären, eine Professor McGonagall, besteht zwar darauf die Magienutzer hexen und Zauberer zu nennen (wo doch jeder weiß, das eine Hexe ein gewöhnlicher Mensch ist, der seine oder ihre Seele im Austausch für Macht an einen Dämon verkauft hat), aber sie gibt ihnen trotzdem einen guten Überblick über diese neue Gesellschaft.  
Außerdem zeigt sie ihnen die Winkelgasse und am wichtigsten, Flourish & Blotts.

Fast ein Jahr später, am 1. September, besteigt Hermine den Hogwarts Express.


End file.
